Joshu's Harem
by Bubalubagus
Summary: If you ever want to read a fanfiction where everyone wants to fuck Joshu, read this.
1. Chapter 1

Joshu, he's the kind of man you just get a strong vibe from, like 'Hey don't mess with this guy'. He was that kind of man, every white boy cuckolds worst nightmare, he knew how to get women, but they never knew how to get him, until now.

Joshu was an exotic specimen of a man, basking in the sweet rays of mid noon in the backyard of his luxurious home. He was drinking a glass of rancid milk, because a real man doesn't waste food even if it's expired, whenever a majestic beauty, the glory of Joshu's eye, the woman chosen by the truest man to walk the earth entered his peripherals. She didn't deserve or value the love Joshu had for her, her name was Yasu-ho.

She was watching him, he knew that, he didn't know if she that he knew. He sipped his rancid milk, delicate chunks of curdle slipping through his sexy lips. He felt no satisfaction that she was watching him, a real man relishes in reality, not fantasies, when his charms finally swayed yasuho's heart over to him, that's when he will indulge in his lusts.

A man is nothing without control.

"Burp"

He burped, a bit of milk vomit came up.

He swallowed it.

Yasuho watched Joshu from where she knew he could see her, she always denied his advances, but that's just how she liked to play the game. There is nothing a woman could desire more than to be pursued by a man like him, when he sought her out, when he tried to take her for his own, that's when she felt truly alive.

But she can't hold back anymore.

The time for subtlety is over, she needed him NOW.

Joshu, like a true gentleman, expertly read the subtext and the mood of the situation, he quietly finished his milk, and then went to go give the woman what she wanted.

He flipped off of his lawn chair with grace, and strutted over to yasuho, the gleam of a predator in his eyes. There it was, that vibe, the one that told men to back off, and told women to stay put. Yasuho felt no fear towards this natural progression of events, she desired nothing more than to accept the lusts of the alpha male.

Joshu was now in front of her, she was practically cumming just from being in his presence. He reached down and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her into a hold that showed off their height difference, a classic display of dominance. He whispered into her ear "I know what you want, and I'm gonna give it to you."

Joshu really needed to scratch his foot, yasuho's flowing pussy juice was tickling him really bad and made it hard to focus. Yet even that distraction was nothing to a man of Joshu's calibur, they continued on. "Yes, give it to me" said Yasuho, and so Joshu gave it to her, a box that he placed in her hands. "It's the Barney valentine's day special on blu ray, I want you to watch it and remember our love." said Joshu.

"OH MY GOD FUCKING TAKE ME!" exclaimed yasuho, unable to resist a real man any longer, she leapt on him like an animal and shredded her clothes off, ready to bear Joshu's balding child at any moment. "God your fucking bald spots are so fucking hot, touch my pussy" yasuho pleaded, groveling.

She knew that Joshu was the one in control, he set the pace, but he was happy to oblige, as a real man he made sure she came before him. With one finger he flicked the bean right off of her pussy, yasuho's ejaculation sent her flying through two mountain ranges. This is the power of Joshu's single finger technique, capable of shattering minds, and commanding women to his side. No man could ever measure up to the power he held. He is a fucking god, and women know it.

"Burp"

He burped again.

He may have indigestion.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Joshu was sitting in his study, which was actually an outhouse by the orchard. There he was writing an autobiographical account on love, eager to teach those not as skilled as him. Out of all the places on the higashikata estate this was his favorite.

The buzzing of cicadas outside were a nice background noise. The claustrophobic chamber was comfortable and minimalistic. The oaken siding on this vertical casket were the boundaries of Joshu's paradise. The caked up gunk on the worn faded splintery walls had swirls doodled on in Joshu's boredom. The smell was always so fresh and pungent, piercing his nostrils it brought clarity. That wonderful smell filled his lungs and mind as he wrote, steeping the pages in its powerful scent, a true reflection of where his mind was.

Joshu's appeal is a combination of several traits. His unique hairstyle, cutting edge fashion, masculine smell from the outhouse, and his overflowing testosterone. Everyday joshu ties weights to his sack and lifts it. This is the key secret to his sex appeal.

Suddenly joshu felt a light tingling run across the head of his penis. His balls contracted at this sensation so vehemently he thought they had fully receded, but when they dropped back down he knew it was just shock. His penis was very sensitive from use. This happened a couple more times before Joshu realized it was his phone on vibrate. He let it continue, as he enjoyed the workout his twitching balls were getting.

Finally he checks caller id. Its Josuke, another man and his "rival" for yasuho, even though her preference was clear. Oh yeah and I guess they're also brothers too. Joshu did the polite thing and called him back.

"Joshu? Is that you?" Josuke said awkwardly over the phone "Yes this is Joshu, we were to meet in 30 minutes at the airport is that correct?" Joshu replied "Y-yes, uhhh dad is gonna drive me, do you want a ride?" asked Josuke 'The nerve of this man to come to my house, call my dad his own, and get free rides from him. AND THEN GIVES ME PERMISSION TO GET A RIDE FROM MY OWN FATHER!' thought Joshu, interpreting Josuke's invitation a little too seriously.

"That's quite alright Josuke, I'll drive myself, talk to you later." said Joshu conclusively "Uhh, ok." said Josuke as he fumbled around for the end call button. "Oh that sweet stupid brother of mine" said Joshu, farting as he stoked the metaphorical flames of the outhouse.

Each upsurgence of air caused a dainty fluttering breeze to drift across the pages of joshu's book, both turning them and imbuing them with his masculine scent. This is what helps the books fly off of the shelves. Joshu also farted into bags and sold them to his fans, but to them they were gusts of glorious rejuvenation, a breath more precious than that of life itself. Joshu was a man of success if nothing else.

After half an hour of stanking up the outhouse with booty blasts Joshu made his way to the airport, the scenery passing him by as he cruised with the grace of an Olympic ice skater. He and Josuke were going to go find Yasuho. She orgasmed so hard before that she flew through a mountain range. Of course now the man has to take responsibility, and the only man here was Joshu (josuke doesn't count).

Casually slipping through the boring monotony of airplane flights, Joshu finds himself with Josuke at the foot of a cab, fresh off the plane. 2 sentences leave Joshu's mouth, his destination, and thank you. His tone was dripping with raw primal sex, this got Josuke's attention.

Smoothly Joshu walked up the steps to the hotel they would be staying at, legs flowing like silk up those stairs, each foot landed with the timeless finesse of a cobra striking its prey. Josuke could feel that he was the prey as they ascended those stairs.

Josuke of course entered the room to discover that Joshu bought a one bedroom room. With one bed. One. And there are two people staying here. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower real quick ok?" said Joshu, winking as he stepped into the bathroom. He couldn't stop thinking about the depraved things he was about to do to his own brother, everything was set up perfectly.

Shutting off the water in the quaint hotel bathroom, joshu stepped out of the tub and strutted towards his towel, hand running whimsically across the slick tile walls as he did so. With a flourish he dried off, and entered the bedroom naked.

Only to find Josuke wasn't there.

Frantically Joshu looked around for him, but found nothing. "Wh-where did he go?" he mumbled aloud. But Joshu felt something in his gut, his blood ran cold and his back prickled with bad omens. The feeling of a stand user sneaking up on you. Joshu whipped around, his dick swinging mere millimeters short of Josuke's head, which was protruding from between the mattresses along with half his torso.

With fierce determination in his eyes Josuke glimmered with stand energy. "So you think you caught me huh Joshu? I knew what your plan was all along, and now I have you cornered!" said Josuke triumphantly "B-but that's impossible! My masculine charm! It never fails! You're supposed to be the beta male cuck! SO WHAT WENT WRONG?!" cried Joshu hysterically.

"You're charm won't work anymore. It was all over the moment you entered that shower!" said Josuke "W-what do you mean?" said Joshu "-!" …. He realized it.

….how he fucked up

…he really wanted to slap himself for this

"The soap! It washed out the outhouse smell!" exclaimed Joshu, finally catching his mistake. But is it too late? Is there enough leeway for Joshu to escape this situation? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
